gateworldnationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ohne
" }" :— }. The Ohnes, also known as the Oannes, are a semi-aquatic species found on the world of Oannes in the Milky Way galaxy. They are a very advanced interstellar species having psionic abilities such as mind blast and a form of telepathic memory transfer ability. They are a species quick to anger but are known to be incredibly loyal and self-sacrificing to protect the greater good. They were once persecuted by the Goa’uld but after their defeat they have become a powerful force in the galaxy possessing their own fleet of warships that patrol their system and aid the Systems Union. They are one of the races seated among the Union Council. =History= The Ohnes species is a culture that evolved on the planet of Oannes, where they became technologically advanced on their almost completely water-covered planet. Their hatred for the Goa’uld occurred a thousand years ago when the Goa’uld known as Belus discovered Oannes and besieged the Ohnes’s world from orbit, destroying their ocean-born cities by assailing the oceans. Many of the fleeing Ohnes from the seas were captured by the Goa’uld on the surface of the planet, where they were then transported aboard Belus’s ship in orbit, while a small force remained on the surface of the planet. The Ohnes aboard the ship were able to overwhelm their captors and as they proceed to take control of the ship, Belus decided to flee his flagship with his First Prime and set the command ship to self-destruct, killing many thousands of Ohnes onboard in the process. During such time, on Oannes, the Ohnes launched a decisive counter-offensive against the Jaffa that remained on the planet, rather than accepting to be held hostage as slaves by a “false god”. The Jaffa were eventually driven away from the planet and the Ohnes once again took control of their homeworld. After such a confrontation against the Goa’uld, the Ohnes set out to rebuild their civilization and construct the necessary defenses to protect their world in case of another Goa’uld invasion. Having captured a single Ha’tak from the Jaffa, the Ohnes set out to learn the technology and retro-engineer the mothership and incorporate it into their own technology. After several centuries of restoration, the Ohnes successfully rebuilt a stable civilization, with new ocean-born cities and freshly constructed starships. The Ohnes were advanced in many ways the Goa’uld were not, and therefore they were able to assemble much more powerful ships, but only a few as they did not have the necessary natural resources to continue production of their large warships. Following the arrival and departure of SG-1 to Oannes and meeting the Ohne named “Nem”; Earth continued to keep in contact with the species. In 2001, the Tau’ri made an alliance with the Ohnes and with their help along with the rebel Jaffa, Asgard, and several of the factions free of the Goa’uld, formed the Stargate Union. In 2004, the Ohnes revealed to the Tau’ri the construction of a large ocean-surface city that was being designed by Nem who named the city after his long deceased mate, “Omoroca”. The Ohnes refused to allow any of their starships to enter into the conflict against the Goa’uld (even the Ori when they entered the Milky Way), fearing that they would draw attention to themselves, and thus encounter another invasion by Belus or another powerful System Lord. However, they sent groups of warriors to be stationed on the Omega Site where they raided Goa’uld bastions and assisted Union Troops. In 2009, the construction of the massive ocean-surface city Omoroca was finally finished, and Nem called out for an invitation for the political leaders of the Tau’ri and Stargate Union to join them in a celebration of the city’s creation. With the defeat of the Goa’uld, Replicators, the Ori, and Ba’al, the Ohnes finally agreed to assist the rest of the Union in the defense of the galaxy by means of space defense in return for two planets, one with natural resources and another as a water world. The Union agreed and thus Ohnes Cruisers and Battleships joined the Union fleet in the protection of the Milky Way galaxy. The Tau’ri and Stargate Union currently maintain an excellent relationship with the Ohnes. The Tau’ri and Ohnes are also good allies to one another, so good, that Earth assisted the Ohnes in the design of a new starship weapon and powerplant generator, while in return the Ohnes were ready to deploy a battle group to Earth to defend it if and when Earth might ever encounter an invasion by a hostile force within the Sol System. =Society= Culture They have a lifespan of 5000 years while their young reach maturity at the age of 200 years. Their society is divided into a caste system, with two significant ones being the Warrior caste and the Scholar caste, while a few other lower and higher castes exist. Though the Ohnes prefer to live in the water, they are still quite capable of surviving and remaining on the surface. They are able to breathe both on land and underwater. The Ohnes also are capable of various mind abilities, such as “psychic blast”, “memory retrieval”, and “mind reading” (this is only capable if the Ohne’s is concentrating and has his/her hands on the forehead of the individual their trying to read the mind of). Government & Military Language Less Advanced Races Technology =Tollan Astrography= =Known Tollan= =References and Notes= =External Links= Category:Aquatic Sentient Species Category:Ohnes